Support structures, such as shelves, may be used on spacecraft and other applications for supporting various components. Depending on applications, support structures may need to have low mass, high strength, ability withstand shock and vibration, support different components while providing access to these component, and/or fit within their operating environments. Fitting support structures inside and/or around circular objects can be challenging. For example, space available between a cylinder (e.g., an interior wall of a spacecraft) and a sphere (e.g., a cryogenic tank) inserted into the cylinder has a complex geometry and often is underutilized. Furthermore, support structures may need to operate in environments with rapidly changing temperatures, such as being supported by a cryogenic tank. Temperature fluctuations may cause different levels of thermal expansions and/or contractions on different components of support structures causing deformations and misalignment.